


day 1: first time

by castinova



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, also this is really short, and really bad, but not really, sort of supernatural-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castinova/pseuds/castinova
Summary: Thor adopts a dog for Bruce and himself.





	day 1: first time

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this at 4am and barely read over it, so I'm very sorry for any mistakes.  
> originally posted on [tumblr](https://thorbrvce.tumblr.com/post/176530993018/for-thorbruce-week-day-1-first-time-more)

“You know,” he begins offhandedly, “I saw a dog yesterday at the animal shelter. Reminded me of young Peter.”

He’s busy making breakfast: three eggs whisked together for the omelet, sauteed mushrooms, green onions, cheese; the same thing he’s been eating every morning for the past two and a half months. The analog clock hanging off the wall reads 7:09 AM. He’s up earlier than usual.

He turns his head and sees Bruce give him a brilliant smile, and Thor can’t help but grin back.

“It was a Jack Russell Terrier, adorable and energetic.” He pours oil into the hot nonstick skillet, turning it slightly so the oil can coat the entire pan. The eggs go in next, and he makes sure they spread out into a flat circle. Beside him, Bruce is watching the ritual with fascination, as if it were the first time he’s seen Thor make an omelet. It isn’t, so he’s not sure why Bruce is so interested.

“Anyway,” he continues, “I’m not quite sure what it was about the dog that made me immediately think of Peter. Maybe I’ll go back again today, I think he would make a good addition to the household.” Bruce nods in agreement.

Once the egg is mostly cooked, he scatters the previously sauteed mushrooms, seasoned with paprika, onion powder, and garlic powder, Bruce’s favorite blend of spices.

Don’t forget the salt, Bruce reminds him without saying a word.

Thor doesn’t blink. “Of course.” He sprinkles a generous pinch of salt on top of what’s already in the pan. Cheese goes in last, it melts relatively quickly, so he folds the egg and turns off the stovetop.

 

They sit across from each other at their small, oakwood dining room table, Thor happily eating his omelet while Bruce pretends to sip at the black coffee Thor brewed earlier. When he picks up the porcelain mug, Thor sees the glint of the golden band on his ring finger. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the sight of it, nor the matching ring secured on his own left hand. Bruce catches his eye and smiles shyly. Thor winks at him, causing his husband to throw his head back and let out a silent laugh. He counts it as a win.

When he’s finished, Thor takes his empty plate to the sink and washes it and last night’s dishes. He figures he may as well do them before he goes out, while he still has the motivation. There’s really not much, just a mug, his plate from today, and two tupperware containers, but he knows that it’ll accumulate over the week if he leaves them there.

“I’ll visit you after the shelter,” Thor says. “Maybe I’ll bring the dog if I adopt him today.” He presses a feather-light kiss to the top of Bruce’s head before grabbing his keys and heading out. He sees Bruce wave as he closes the door.

Thor ends up adopting the dog, whose name is Chester. He just couldn’t resist those deep chocolate brown eyes. He signs the papers, pays the adoption fee, and leads the excited pup into his car. As he starts the vehicle, he rolls down the window on the passenger side half-way so Chester can get some fresh air.

“We’re going to make a quick stop somewhere before we head home, okay?” Chester wags his tail in response, which is good enough for Thor.

 

He makes a turn on the corner of 8th Street and drives through steel gates onto a dirt path he’s become so familiar with these past two months. He continues on until he reaches a clearing, where there are a few other cars parked here and there. Thor cuts the engine and just sits there for a while, thinking. Wondering. Chester nudges his arm with his nose as if urging him to move and Thor huffs out a choked laugh.

“Okay, buddy, come on.” He goes to the other side of the car and attaches the leash to Chester’s collar. “This way,” he says, tugging lightly to get him to follow.

Thor finds where he was looking for easily. He could walk to this exact spot with his eyes closed, he bets to no one in particular. No one would challenge him to do so anyway.

“Sit,” he commands, making the gesture the staff members at the shelter told him to make. Hand flat, palm down. Chester obeys and he gives him a treat. The staff there did assure him that he had gone through basic training, and was a well-behaved dog.

“Good boy.” Thor follows suit, sitting down on the dry, hot dirt.

“So I didn’t bring flowers this time,” he starts, “but I did bring someone much more exciting.” Thor gives the Jack Russell a good scratch behind the ears. “Say hi to your other father, Chester.”  barked response. Thor gives his–no,  _their–_ dog another scratch.

Chester stretches his neck to sniff the smooth slab of stone in front of them. Thor discreetly wipes his eyes and reads the words etched onto the gravestone for what feels like the thousandth time.

_Doctor Bruce Banner. Scientist, husband, uncle, and an inspiration to all. You will be missed dearly. Rest well._

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
